


i just want to talk to you in a different way

by somethinginyoureyes



Series: umaywrite2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Wanda see ghosts
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: Wanda didn't go out of her room for a while,Carol need to find another way to talk to her.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff
Series: umaywrite2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734850
Kudos: 3





	i just want to talk to you in a different way

**Author's Note:**

> from #umaywrite2020 on Twitter
> 
> 05 Ghost

วันด้าเห็นผี เรื่องนี้ค่อนข้างแปลกแล้วก็เป็นเรื่องใหม่เอามากๆ เธอไม่เคยเห็นผีหรือสิ่งที่เรียกว่าวิญญาณมาก่อน แต่ก็ดูเหมือนว่ามันจะไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่โตอะไรมากมาย เพราะเท่าที่เธอเคยหาข้อมูล หลายๆ คนก็เห็นผีได้ แต่มันแปลกสำหรับวันด้า เพราะเธอไม่เคยเห็นผีมาก่อน ถ้าถามว่าน่ากลัวมั้ย เธอก็คงจะบอกว่ามันน่ากลัวเอามากๆ โดยเฉพาะผีที่ไม่ได้มาดีกับพวกผีอาฆาต

ไม่มีใครเคยบอกว่าเธอจะต้องจัดการกับพลังยังไง แล้วไม่มีใครเคยสอนเธอว่าเธอจะต้องเจอกับอะไรบ้าง เธอก็แค่ผลผลิตจากการทดลองในคราวนั้นพร้อมกับพี่ชายของเธอ อันที่จริง วันด้าค่อนข้างเก็บเงียบเรื่องที่เธอเห็นผีได้เอาไว้ เพราะไม่อยากจะทำให้คนอื่นกลัว โดยเฉพาะชารอน คาร์เตอร์, เดซี่ จอห์นสัน รวมไปถึงลีโอโพลด์ ฟิตซ์ ที่ตอนนี้ย้ายเข้ามาอยู่ในตึกอเวนเจอร์สด้วยกัน เพื่อทำการฝึกและประดิษฐ์สิ่งอำนวยความสะดวกและช่วยเหลือในด้านการสื่อสารและการจัดการงานมากขึ้นอีกด้วย รวมไปถึงเด็กใหม่อย่างเคท บิชอป ที่คลินต์ บาร์ตัน คอยฝึกให้อยู่ 

ในช่วงแรกๆ เธอค่อนข้างมีท่าทีที่แปลกออกไป เรื่องนี้จอห์นสันก็เคยมาบอกเธออยู่เหมือนกัน บางทีวันด้าก็เอาแต่สะดุ้ง หรือว่ามองอย่างระแวงบ้างในบางครั้ง จนเธอต้องขอปลีกตัวออกไป หรือเวลาที่ไปเดินซื้ออาหารสดเข้าบ้านกับบิชอป เจ้าหล่อนก็ทำหน้าสงสัยและถามบาร์ตันบ้าง จนกระทั่งบาร์ตันต้องเข้าไปคุยกับวันด้าเพื่อสอบถามถึงอาการนั้นๆ แต่ก็ดูเหมือนจะหายไปแล้ว ส่วนแครอล แดนเวอร์ส ผู้สังเกตเห็นในทุกๆ อย่างนั้น เธอหาเวลาเข้ามาพูดคุยกับวันด้าในช่วงที่ไม่มีใครอยู่เพื่อสอบถามถึงอาการและสาเหตุที่ทำให้เธอเป็นแบบนั้น แต่ก็ดูจะไม่ได้คำตอบ ทำให้ทุกคนหมดหนทางที่จะช่วย 

วันด้ารู้ว่าเรื่องพวกนั้นมันไม่ได้ทำให้เธอกลัวแค่คนเดียวอย่างแน่นอน เธอก็เลยจัดการขังตัวเองอยู่แต่ในห้อง แล้วก็หาวิธีจัดการเรื่องจำพวกนี้ เพราะเธอใช้วิธีแบบคนอื่นไม่ได้ วันด้าคิดว่าสาเหตุที่เธอเห็นนั้นมาจากพลังของเธอ หรือว่ามันอาจจะเป็นการปลดล็อกพลังยางอย่างที่ถูกกดเอาไว้ก็ได้เช่นกัน เธอก็เลยไม่ออกไปพบใครนานกว่าสองสัปดาห์ คนอื่นๆ แวะมาแล้วก็ออกไป หลังจากที่พวกเขาเคาะประตูแล้ววันด้าไม่ยอมตอบรับใดๆ เว้นแต่แครอล แดนเวอร์ส และคลินต์ บาร์ตัน ที่แวะมาหาในทุกๆ วัน ร่วมเดือน

"เฮ้ วันด้า ออกมาหากันหน่อย วันนี้ฉันจะกลับบ้านไร่แล้วนะ เธอจะไปกับฉันด้วยรึเปล่า เด็กๆ เขาบ่นว่าคิดถึงเธอกันใหญ่เลยนะ" บาร์ตันเคาะประตูแล้วตะโดนถาม 

"เดินทางดีๆ นะคะ" วันด้าตะโกนตอบ แล้วก็ไม่มีเสียงตอบรับใดๆ อีกเลย นั่นจึงทำให้บาร์ตันตัดสินใจเดินออกมาจากบริเวณนั้น

"เฮ้แครอล ผมหวังว่ามันจะไม่รบกวนเกินไปนะ แต่ผมฝากเจ้าวันด้าหน่อยก็แล้วกัน เด็กนี่ดูท่าจะไม่ยอมออกมาง่ายๆ ผมเองก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น เอาเป็นว่าพยายามลากเจ้าวันด้าให้ออกมาให้ได้หน่อยก็แล้วกัน แล้วก็ถ้าเกิดอะไรฉุกเฉินก็เรียกผมได้เลยนะ เดี๋ยวจะรีบขับควินเจ็ตมา" บาร์ตันฝากฝังวันด้าให้กับแดนเวอร์ส ซึ่งเธอก็ตอบรับด้วยความยินดี

"ได้เลย เดินทางดีๆ ล่ะ" แดนเวอร์สตอบ ก่อนจะหันกลับไปเคาะประตูคุยกับวันด้า

วันที่สามหลังจากที่บาร์ตันเดินทางกลับบ้านไร่ แครอลก็หาวิธีพูดคุยกับวันด้าด้วยวิธีใหม่ นั่นก็คือการเขียนข้อความลงบนกระดาษแล้วสอดใต้ประตูไปหาอีกฝั่งหนึ่ง ส่วนวันด้าที่อยู่ด้านในนั้น ก็ไม่ได้สนใจอะไร จนกระทั่งเธอลุกจากเตียงไปเติมน้ำที่โต๊ะหน้าประตูห้องนอน เธอก็ไปสะดุดกับกระดาษสีเหลืองอ่อนที่ด้านในเขียนข้อความเอาไว้อยู่ เป็นคำถามจากแครอล ที่วันด้าไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน เธอตอบกลับด้วยการเขียนลงไปในกระดาษแผ่นนั้นก่อนจะสอดกลับออกไป เหมือนเป็นการคุยกันผ่านจดหมายที่สอดเอาใต้ประตูเท่านั้น

เฮ้ วันด้า

รีบออกมาจากห้องได้แล้ว เธอพลาดพระอาทิตย์ตกหลายวันแล้วนะ

ซี. แดนเวอร์ส

ถึงแครอล

ห้องฉันมีหน้าต่าง ขอบคุณที่เป็นห่วง

วันด้า

ถึงวันด้า

วันนี้มีพิซซ่า หวังว่าเธอจะชอบ ฉันวางไว้หน้าห้องนะ

แครอล

ถึงแครอล

ขอบคุณสำหรับพิซซ่า อร่อยมากจริง แต่จะดีกว่านี้ถ้ามันยังร้อนอยู่

วันด้า

ถึงวันด้า

ไหนเป็นอะไร ลองบอกหน่อยซิ ไม่ต้องเขียนก็ได้ ฉันจะนั่งรอเธออยู่หน้าห้องนะ

แครอล

ถึงแครอล

คุณคงไม่กลัวผีใช่มั้ย

วันด้า

ถึงวันด้า

ฉันไม่กลัวผี เพราะครั้งหนึ่งฉันเคยกลายเป็นผีสำหรับคนอื่นมาแล้ว

เอ่อ หมายถึงเป็นผีที่เป็นผีที่ว่าไม่มีใครเจอฉันมานานแล้วทุกคนคิดว่าตายไปแล้วน่ะนะ

แครอล

ถึงแครอล

ฉันเห็นผี

วันด้า

ถึงวันด้า

เธอเห็นได้ยังไง แล้วตอนนี้ยังเห็นอยู่ไหม

แครอล

ถึงแครอล

ฉันก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน ตอนนี้ก็ยังเห็นอยู่เหมือนเดิม แต่ไม่ทรมานเท่าช่วงแรกๆ แล้ว

วันด้า

ถึงวันด้า

ลองหาวิธีปิดการรับรู้ดีมั้ย ฉันไม่รู้ว่าเธอจะต้องทำยังไง แต่น่าจะช่วยอยู่ ฉันเคยเห็นจากพวกหนังสือการ์ตูนน่ะ

แครอล

ถึงแครอล

ขอบคุณนะ เดี๋ยวจะลองดู

วันด้า

ถึงวันด้า

ฉันจะแวะมาหาทุกวันนะ

แครอล

ถึงแครอล

นั่นดีมากๆ เลย ขอบคุณนะ

วันด้า

ถึงวันด้า

ยินดีเลย ขอให้หาวิธีจัดการได้ไวๆ นะ

แครอล

กว่าวันด้าจะยอมออกมาจากห้องก็ปาเข้าไปวันที่ห้าหลังจากบาร์ตันกลับไป และยังคงเห็นผีอยู่ แต่ตอนนี้เธอไม่กลัวเหมือนวันแรกๆ แล้ว มันง่ายขึ้นตรงที่เธอพยายามมองไม่เห็นพวกเขา อันที่จริงก็แอบน่ากลัวอยู่หน่อยๆ วันด้าคิด โดยเฉพาะช่วงที่เธอเล่าให้ฟิตซ์ฟัง แล้วเธอก็พบว่านั่นเป็นการแกล้งคนที่สนุกวิธีหนึ่ง เธอบอกฟิตซ์ที่กลัวผีมากๆ ว่าพวกเขายืนอยู่ข้างหลัง สุดท้ายฟิตซ์ก็วิ่งหนีจากห้องครัวกลับห้องของเขาไป และน่าจะเป็นฟิตซ์คนเดียวที่โดนวันด้าแกล้ง เพราะคนอื่นดูท่าแล้วจะไม่ได้กลัวขนาดนั้น ส่วนแครอลก็ได้แต่แซวเธออยู่ว่าหลังจากที่หาวิธีอยู่กับสิ่งที่เธอมองเห็นได้แล้วก็เริ่มแกล้งคนอื่นไปทั่วเลย

ช่วงเย็นวันหนึ่ง วันด้าตัดสินใจชวนแครอลไปที่ริมทะเลสาบ โดยอ้างว่ามีผีตนหนึ่งคุยกับเธอ บอกว่ามุมนี้เป็นมุมที่สวยที่สุดที่พวกเขาเคยเห็น เธอก็เลยชวนแครอลมาด้วยกัน อันที่จริงเธอรู้อยู่แล้วว่าจุดนี้เหมาะสำหรับการมาดูพระอาทิตย์ตกเอามากๆ แล้วเธอก็ไม่รู้วิธีชวนคนอื่นให้ออกมาด้วยกันยังไงดี วิธีนี้ก็เลยน่าจะได้ผล และมันก็ได้ผลจริงๆ เย็นวันนั้นทั้งคู่มายืนชมพระอาทิตย์ตกริมทะเลสาบ โรแมนติกอยู่ไม่น้อย ถ้าหากพาคนรักมา

"คุณแดนเวอร์ส ขอบคุณนะคะ" วันด้าเอ่ยขึ้น

"หืม เรื่องอะไรกัน" แครอลถามกลับ "แล้วก็เรียกแครอลก็ได้ ไม่เห็นต้องเรียกคุณเลย"

"แครอล ก็เรื่องที่คุณหาวิธีคุยกับฉันไงคะ" วันด้าบอก

"มันไม่ใช่ใหญ่อะไรเลย มันก็แค่หาวิธีการใหม่ที่จะได้คุยกับเธอก็เท่านั้นเอง แล้วฉันก็ชอบเขียนพวกจดหมายซะด้วยสิ ไม่ถนัดพิมพ์ลงพวกมือถือเท่าไหร่ด้วย" แครอลตอบ

"คุยกับฉันเหรอคะ" 

"อาหะ ก็ฉันอยากคุยกับเธอนี่นา เก็บตัวเงียบอยู่ในนั้นโดยไม่ได้คุยกับใครเลย ไม่เหงาเหรอ"

"ก็เหงานะคะ แต่ว่าอย่างน้อยก็ไม่ต้องไปสะดุ้งข้างนอกให้คนอื่นตกใจ"

"เฮ้ อย่างน้อยก็บอกกันหน่อยก็ได้นะ คราวหน้าน่ะ ฉันจะได้เตรียมตัวถูก"

"ขอโทษค่ะ" วันด้าบอก เธอรู้สึกเหมือนโดนดุอยู่นิดๆ 

"ฉันไม่ได้ดุเธอนะ ถ้าเธอคิดแบบนั้นอยู่ ฉันแค่อยากคุยกับเธอเหมือนทุกวันก็เท่านั้นเอง" แครอลอธิบาย เธอไม่อยากให้วันด้าเข้าใจผิด 

"งั้นเหรอคะ" วันด้าถามกลับ

"อ่า ใช่แล้วล่ะ ฉันไม่รู้ว่าตอนนี้เขาบอกชอบคนอื่นกันยังไง แต่ฉันไม่ชอบเลยเวลาที่ไม่ได้คุยกับเธอ มันออกจะ อืม ไม่ค่อยมีสีสันเท่าไหร่" แครอลบอก

"งั้นก็หมายความว่าคุณชอบฉันเหรอคะ" 

"อะไรทำนองนั้น แต่ว่าอย่าหายหรือเก็บตัวอย่างนี้อีกนะ ฉันแล้วก็คนอื่นใจคอไม่ดีเลย"

"ไม่น่าเชื่อ ฉันไม่คิดว่าคุณจะมาชอบเด็กอย่างฉันซะอีก โอเคค่ะ สัญญาว่าจะไม่หนีไปเก็บตัวแบบนี้อีก"

"งั้นก็อย่าลืมโทรไปบอกนายบาร์ตันหน่อยนะ หมอนั่นถามถึงเธอทุกวันเลย" 

"ได้ค่ะ กลับกันมั้ย ฉันเริ่มหนาวแล้ว" 

"ก็ได้" 

ระหว่างเดินกลับเข้าตัวอาคาร วันด้าก็คว้ามืออีกฝ่ายแล้วชวนวิ่งกลับตึก มันเป็นช่วงเย็นที่ออกจะน่ารักน้อยๆ แม้ว่าวันด้าจะยังคงเห็นผีอยู่เหมือนเดิม แต่ก็ต้องบอกว่าการที่เธอได้คำแนะนำจากแครอลเรื่องหาวิธีปิดการรับรู้แล้วก็สิ่งที่แครอลบอกกับเธอเมื่อกี้ ก็คงจะทำให้เธอมีความสุขได้พักใหญ่ๆ เลยล่ะ มันค่อนข้างทำให้หัวใจของเธอเต้นรัวอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน ไม่ค่อยมีคนมาบอกชอบเธอซึ่งๆ หน้าแบบนี้ แล้วก็ดูกะทันหันอยู่ไม่น้อย แต่นั่นก็ทำให้เธออมยิ้มได้ตลอดทั้งคืน


End file.
